My Second Life
by hlou14
Summary: She felt different, like I couldn’t feel the smooth surface of her fingertips, each individual ridge of her unique fingerprint brushing against mine as we touched. I didn’t like it. Not one bit." Becoming human again takes its toll on beloved Edward. R
1. Relive the Moment

_**This is a new story I have come up with, after reading a story summary earlier on today and modified it to create this. The story is in Edward's point of view.**_

_**I apologise for the shortness of it, but I didn't know what else to put after this!**_

_**Please comment if you like it and would like to read more, as I only want to write to please people, not just for the sake of writing, though that's reason enough to carry on! : )**_

The sunlight hitting my closed eyelids felt odd. Like it wasn't meant to feel. How could I not notice this change? I opened my eyes and was not prepared in the slightest for what I saw.

Everything was _fuzzy,_ as if I was, wait, I don't know what like! Edges were not as precise as usual, and colours were dull and boring, like I'd just stepped into a Lucian Freud painting. My vision was less than perfect and I didn't know why.

I tested my other senses. Sniffing the air, I felt the oddest sensation – it felt _right_, not uncomfortable or useless, but as if I needed to. Nothing was clear in this area either. Every smell was masked by an odourless cover, as if it were barred from entering my nose.

My eyes began to water as I stared around at the familiar space that I knew as Bella's bedroom and...hang on a second, my eyes were _watering?! _I started panicking and I could hear my heart pumping in my ears, wait MY HEART WAS BEATING?

I laid a shaking hand on my chest, a hand that had not shook since 1918, and felt that all too unreal pulse in the cavity of my chest. There it was. Holding my hand out in front of me, I breathed heavily, feeling the need to, and my head spun. The feeling was alien to me and I knew something very wrong had happened.

I have a heartbeat. I have a pulse. My heart is beating. There is blood being pumped through my body. The muscle in my chest is contracting and un-contracting. I have a heartbeat.

I am alive.

I screamed, and I soon heard the pitter-patter of a female's steps coming up the stairs, followed by the thundering of an entire group of people, but this sound was also blocked by an unknown source.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Bella, my love, rushed in.

"Oh my, Edward!" she gasped. I just laid there in shock. She looked different.

Attempting to say something, I opened and closed my mouth, but uttered nothing. I had so many questions to ask.

"Here Edward, come here" Bella beckoned, holding out her hand.

As I stood up I felt an abnormal rush to my legs. I was a clever man, and I knew that this was _the blood_ rushing to my legs. I had not stood up for a while, evidently.

Holding out my hand, afraid to do any more, Bella took it lightly in her own and stroked my palm. She _felt _different too, like I couldn't feel the smooth surface of her fingertips, each individual ridge of her unique fingerprint brushing against mine as we touched. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and I turned to look. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, my family, were all stood in the doorway, eyes wide. They were six of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen in my entire life. Their faces glowed and they were pristine – painfully perfect. Not right, not right, not right.

"Wh-what's happened to me?" I asked hoarsely, at least that's how it sounded.

Esme took a step into the room to stand beside Bella and put her hand on top of mine, still resting in Bella's. "None of us really know dear, but we are certain about one detail..." She paused and looked uneasily at my father, Carlisle. I stared, wanting, into his golden eyes, which were burdened yet excited.

"Edward, my son, take a look in the mirror."

I did as he said, and knew instantly.

My cheeks were flushed from the anxiety and I saw the veins stand out around my jaw, coloured veins. My forehead glistened with a sheet of sweat and as I put a hand to my throat it was warm and soft to touch. Then I noticed them. My eyes – they were not their usual golden ochre, but a vivid, emerald green. I looked into my eyes, my own eyes, and a wave of déjà vu washed over me; the hospital, my mother, her pleas for me to look after myself, her upset when I finally fell ill also, her constant nursing from her deathbed.

I was human.

_**Again, sorry for how short this chapter is, but I'm just trying out this idea to see how far it can get. Thankyou!**_


	2. AN: Discontinued open for completion

_**This story will be discontinued due to unforgiving writers block. Sorry!**_

_**However, if anyone wanted to continue it I would be more than happy for that to happen :)**_

_**mrspianoman.**_


	3. AN: Removal of this story

To the very few of you that ever read this beginning (can I even call it that?) of a story, I thank you greatly, but I have decided to remove this from this website.

Unfortunately, it will not be available on any other websites.

I have decided to do this because I am currently wanting to go through a transformation on this site (starting with my pen name - was MrsPianoMan), including writing and posting more stories, be they OSs or full blown novels.

Thankyou. :) 


End file.
